A Bet and a Realization
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Just some KennedyWillow stuff. They make a bet and Kennedy has a small,or huge, realization after an incident.


After season 7.

Pairing: Kennedy/Willow

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

AN: Just some happy thing between Kennedy/Willow because I get so frustrated with everyone that always brings Kennedy down and think she's not good enough for Willow etc. So if you can't handle them being happy then don't bother to read. Haven't decided if this is a one piece or if I'll continue.

----------

Willow was lying sideways in the bed, watching Kennedy sleep peacefully.

She smiled at the beautiful girl lying next to her and felt happy. Somehow this aggressive, persuasive girl had crept her way into the witch's heart and stirred something in her that she thought she'd never feel again after Tara's death. This special brunette sleeping next to her had helped her move on and live again. Everyone had thought she was a spoiled brat, which she actually admitted to Willow that she was, but under Kennedy's tough image the red head had found a soft and vulnerable girl. A girl who was scared and uncertain because no matter how rich her parents had been or how many times she had always gotten what she wanted, she had always been alone. And just like Kennedy would bring good sides out of Willow, the witch did the same to the young slayer. She had on several occasions been pulled aside by Xander or Buffy or someone else and been told how confused they were about Kennedy because when she was around Willow she would be calm, nice and helpful, but whenever the red head was gone she would be the same old stubborn brat she was when they first met her.

Willow was brought out of her thoughts by movements next to her and looked into two beautiful, half open, brown eyes.

"Hey," Willow said softly.

"Morning," the brunette mumbled. "What were you thinking about?"

"No one said I was thinking."

"You always think Red and I felt how you were staring at me."

The witch blushed. "I wasn't staring I was just-"

Kennedy cut her off. "You're so sexy when you blush."

This made Willow blush even more, but an appreciative smile formed over her lips.

"I was thinking about you and how happy you make me."

"Mmm, as happy as you make me I hope?"

"And how happy is that?"

"Very, very happy."

"Maybe if you add one more very into that it will fit better!"

"Sounds good to me," the brunette replied as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the witch's lips. When she pulled away she grabbed Willow and pulled her with her so she landed on top of the slayer, making the red head giggle.

"Don't you ever get enough?"

"Of you, never. Why, am I tiring you out?"

"You could always wish."

"I hear you're good at wishes."

"Can you stop turning everything I say into some seduction line?"

"You like it so don't criticize my ways. I you don't apologise very nicely I won't do anything with you for three days, not even flirting."

"You wouldn't be able to."

"Wanna find out?"

"Yes, but only because I know you'll be coming back to me before the day is over."

"You got yourself a bet Red. And you're not allowed to use magic against me."

"I don't have to. You can't go a day without flirting with me."

"Right. Now who's full of themselves?"

Kennedy got up and threw on some clothes before walking out of the bedroom.

----------

When Kennedy walked into the kitchen she was greeted by Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Andrew.

She silently sighed to herself, wondering how on earth she could have agreed to live with all of them. It was of course Willow who had made her agree after a little pouting and threatening to never have sex with her again. She sighed again, louder this time. The red head had her whipped and she knew it. The worst thing was that she didn't mind being Willow's dog because the witch made her happier than she'd ever felt. For the first time she felt truly appreciated and loved and it was a feeling she wasn't going to let go of, ever.

Kennedy sat down at the table where everyone was eating pancakes made by Andrew.

"Hey Kennedy, you up for patrolling tonight?" Buffy asked casually.

"Sure."

Willow walked into the room and everyone said morning. She walked over to Kennedy and kissed her on the cheek and started rubbing the slayers thigh.

"Has there been any new activity lately Buffy? I could really need a good fight about now, this place is getting so boring," Kennedy said as she removed Willow's hand from her thigh.

"Nope, we'll have to go through the cemeteries, but maybe we'll be lucky. I'm getting bored myself."

"I can go to a few bars and see if I can get any information," Kennedy said eagerly.

"Sure. I guess you can do that. Unless you want me to do it so you and Willow can spend time together?"

"I need to get away and do something, I need to let out some steam and move a little. Get physical."

"I thought you loved to do that with Willow?" Xander cut in.

"She could use the rest, she's tired."

"No I'm not," Willow answered quickly and then started blushing at what she had just said.

"Well, you're temporarily cut of Red. Deal with it." Kennedy said matter of factly and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Everyone turned to look at Willow.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Buffy said worried.

"No, we're fine. I'll go take a shower and then do some research to see if anything strange has happened in this town." She hurried away from everyone.

"That was weird," Buffy said before going back to eating pancakes.

----------

Kennedy was gone for three hours and then she had spent almost two hours training trying to keep herself occupied. When it was time for dinner she had made sure to not be seated next to the red head and they had of course gotten strange looks from everyone. An awkward silence fell over the table, something that was unusual considering the people that sat around it, but everyone seemed to be affected and confused by the Willow and Kennedy, which the young slayer kind of appreciated. At least that meant that they noticed them and cared about them.

Xander cleared his throat. "So…"

Andrew cut in. "You know, this kinda reminds me of that movie with Alyssa Milano and Monet Mazur, Kiss the Bride, when they come in and everyone is having dinner and they tell everyone they're girlfriends and it gets really quiet and awkward around the dinner table. Except that's not why it's awkward here, it's because they more seem to have broken up."

"Thank you for that very useful information, Andrew," Xander said with sarcasm.

Kennedy stood up. "I'm finished so if you guys could excuse me, I'll go get ready for the patrolling. It's starting to get darker and I found information on a possible nest."

She cleaned after herself and then left.

Willow got up and walked after her to their bedroom.

Should I apply a divorce?"

"What?" Kennedy said confused.

"I thought we had a bet, not a fight."

"We're not fighting…Are we?" Kennedy looked unsure at Willow.

"You're avoiding me and you don't speak with me."

"Well Red, I have good reasons for that. Whenever I'm around you I just want to attack you and have my way with you and when we talk it always seems to be flirting involved, so I'm staying away because I want to win the bet. And that was an explanation, not flirting."

"But I don't like you being all Big-Footy. Maybe we should call of the bet?"

"I don't think so Wicca. I'm not gonna let you prove that I can't go three days without doing anything with you."

"I believe that you can do it. I don't like how this is turning out. Everyone is worried about us."

"I'll think about it." Kennedy retrieved a stake and left Willow alone in the room.

----------

"So where's the place with all the vampires," Buffy said eagerly.

"Just follow me." Kennedy answered. They walked a few minutes in silence before Buffy spoke.

"Are you and Will fighting?"

"Oh no, we just have this bet because she said I couldn't go three days without flirting or having sex with her."

"Oh."

"We didn't mean to worry anyone, it's just that the best way…or actually the only way of me not doing that to her is if I'm away from her."

"Oh."

"What's with the Oh's?"

"Um, nothing. I just want Will to be happy, I mean, both of you to be happy."

"Aha." Kennedy gave Buffy a suspicious look. She saw their destination coming closer.

"I think this is it," Kennedy said as they walked into the graveyard. "This is the place I was told there had been a lot of activity in the last days."

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I miss having a good fight."

"I know what you mean, and I haven't even been a slayer as long as you have."

"Slayers huh?" A dark voice said behind them and both women turned around quickly.

"I hear Slayer blood feels like being high. I want to taste it."

"Well, then I hope, for your sake, that there's more than just you here 'cause you can't take us alone," Buffy spat back.

"Sure, meet my gang," he said and gestured for them to look around. Five other vampires had shown up and surrounded them.

"Slayers, you're going down."

"Please, cut the talking and show us what you can do," Buffy said impatiently, longing for a fight.

The leader made a sign and two of the vampires attacked. Buffy stepped aside when the vampire came towards her and easily staked it.

Kennedy had to duck a few punches before she staked the other one.

The leader made a sign again and two went after Buffy while the leader and the last went after Kennedy.

Both vampires lunched at Buffy at the same time from each side and Buffy simply took a step back, making the vamps crash in each other.

"You two are really stupid," Buffy laughed.

The two got up and went at her again. One threw a punch that the blonde ducked while staking him and then she knocked the legs out on the other one, staking him before he even hit the ground.

Kennedy on the other hand had a few problems.

The vampire came straight at her and she had to duck to avoid his punch, using the same move as Buffy and staking him. She turned around to face the leader, but wasn't quick enough and was knocked to the ground. The vamp was over her immediately, exposing her neck. She tried to brake his hold on her, but couldn't and the leader leaned closer to her neck getting ready to bite. He was about to pierce his fangs through her skin when hi suddenly pulled back with an odd expression, turning to dust.

She saw Buffy standing over her.

"You okay?" she asked as she offered her hand to the young slayer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You gotta be more careful, he almost got you."

"I know. I knew he was gonna bite me and all I could think about was…Willow and how I left her when we went patrolling, the things I said."

"I guess you think about the ones you really love when you think you're gonna die." Buffy answered, not exactly understanding what Kennedy meant with the statement.

"It was horrible. What if I had died now, my last memory being that I denied her to have sex with me because of some simple bet?"

"Oh," was all Buffy managed to get out. "Guess we should get you home huh?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to Willow. Or actually I don't have to talk that much, just use my tongue a lot."

Buffy blushed. "Oh," was all she could say…again.

"Now you're doing the Oh's again. Why?"

"Because I don't know what else to say. You're kinda blunt about things. I'm not used to it."

"Let's just get home."

"Good idea. Wouldn't want to keep you from Willow."

Kennedy rolled her eyes and smiled slyly.

----------

Kennedy snuck into the room and sat down next to a sleeping Willow. Slowly she brought her hand up and softly caressed the witch's face. This made the red head stir and slowly she opened her eyes to see the brunette close to her.

"Hey there, beautiful," Kennedy whispered.

Willow cautiously sat up. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…I almost got hurt tonight, I could have died and it made me think of you and I realized that being a slayer doesn't give any guarantee that I'll be with you in a week or a month and I…I don't wanna spend time away from you because of some stupid bet when I know this is where I wanna be, right next to you."

Willow didn't know what to say so she just leaned forward and brought the young slayer into a tight embrace. After a while they broke apart.

"You promise that just because we don't go through with the bet, you know I would be able to complete it right?"

Willow laughed. "Of course, sweetie."

"Good."

With that cleared, Kennedy brought the witch's lips to her own and hungrily kissed her, the brunettes free hand already going under the red heads pj's on a journey of it's own.

----------


End file.
